過去 (Kako) The Past
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Lucy marah kepada ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia, karena telah menghancurkan onigiri yang telah dia buat susah payah. Dia pun minggat, dengan tujuan yang entah ke mana. Ketika Lucy mulai tersesat, ada tiga orang yang datang padanya dan menolongnya... ONE-SHOT! /Summary kependekan? Sumimasen.../ Mind to RnR?


Fanfiction ini sebelumnya pernah author buat di Microsoft Word, tapi author gak publish-in, gak tau kenapa *lhah?* Tapi, sekarang jadi pengen publish ceritanya. Author gak publish-in karena ini termasuk dalam fanfiction author yang gak di-publish karena malu. Fanfic-nya jelek, soalnya. Yaaah, karena menurut author ini bagus, jadi author publish-in yang bagian ini aja. Hehehe… #nyengir

Oke, silakan menikmati cerita author yang abal (?) ini, ya!

**.**

**過去**

**Kako**

**(The Past)**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Disclaimer: Pokoknya bukan punya author. Titik.**

**Warning: Segala kekurangan, kejelekan, kehancuran (?) *eh, tiga-tiganya sama aja ya?* di sini, tolong dimaafkan. Bahasa baku yang gak jelas, dimaafkan juga. **

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dan berumur sekitar 6 tahunan itu berjalan ke arah dapur rumahnya yang begitu besar. Ketika sampai di dapur, dia mengambil kursi dan naik ke atasnya untuk mengambil nasi dari _magic jar_ yang tempatnya tinggi menurut anak bertubuh kecil itu.

"Nnngh... nngh!" rintih anak itu sambil berusaha mengambil centong nasi yang letaknya berdampingan dengan _magic jar_. Meskipun dia sudah jinjit, tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat meraih centong nasi itu.

Tiba-tiba, kakinya kram karena terlalu lama jinjit. Anak perempuan itu langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, dan akhirnya dia pun terjatuh dari kursi. "Huwaaaaaaa!" tangis anak perempuan itu.

Aed, sang koki di rumah itu, mendengar tangisan anak perempuan tadi. Dia pun berlari ke arah sumber tangisan anak perempuan tadi, yaitu di dapur. Ketika memasuki dapur, Aed mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang menangis dengan posisi telungkup sambil memegangi kakinya yang masih kram.

"Lucy-sama, kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa Anda menangis?" tanya Aed.

"Aed-san..., kakiku... hiks... sa... hiks... kit...! Huhuhu..., tadi... hiks... ak... aku... mau... mengambil... hiks... nasi... dari _magic jar_, tapi tiba-tiba... hiks... kakiku... hiks... sakit..., ja-jadi... hiks... aku jatuuh... Huhuhu...," jawab gadis kecil yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu sambil sesenggukan.

"Aduuuh..., Lucy-sama ini... Kalau Anda sedang kesusahan, Anda bisa meminta bantuan saya atau _maid_ lainnya," kata Aed sambil memijit-mijit kaki Lucy yang masih kram.

"Maafkan aku, Aed-san...," ucap Lucy merasa bersalah.

"Lagipula, Lucy-sama mau ngapain di dapur?" tanya Aed sambil memandang Lucy. Tangannya masih memijit-mijit kaki Lucy.

"Aku mau membuat onigiri buat Otou-san," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Tapi, Master sedang sibuk, Lucy-sama. Lebih baik, Anda jangan mengganggu Master. Nanti Master akan marah," nasihat Aed dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap membuat onigiri untuk Otou-san!" Lucy bersikeras.

Terpaksa, Aed mengalah. Akhirnya, dia mengizinkan Lucy untuk membuat onigiri untuk ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia. Dia juga membantu Lucy mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat onigiri.

KRIEEETT!

Pintu ruangan Jude pun dibuka oleh Lucy dengan pelan. "O-Otou-san...," panggil Lucy pelan seraya berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Tak lupa, dibawanya juga onigiri yang baru selesai dibuat olehnya.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Jude sambil berdiri membelakangi Lucy berdiri.

"Lucy buat onigiri untuk Otou-san. Dimakan, ya," jawab Lucy.

"Ya sudah, taruh saja di meja Otou-san!" titah Jude, masih membelakangi Lucy.

Lucy dengan polosnya meletakkan onigiri yang baru selesai dia buat di atas meja kerja Jude. Setelah meletakkan onigirinya, gadis kecil ini diam di tempat sambil memandang ayahnya yang masih membelakangi dirinya.

"Sudah, cepat keluar, Lucy! Mau apa kamu diam di situ?" tanya Jude dengan nada tinggi. Sekarang ini, dia sudah membalikkan badannya, menghadap putri semata wayangnya yang masih ada di situ.

"Otou-san tidak segera memakannya?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya, nanti akan kumakan! Sekarang, cepat keluar dari sini!" jawab Jude marah.

"Aku akan menunggu Otou-san memakan onigiriku. Cepatlah makan onigiriku, Otou-san," sahut Lucy sambil jongkok, menunggu Jude memakan onigirinya yang berbentuk wajah boneka salju.

"Nanti akan kumakan, Lucy! Sekarang ini, aku sedang sibuk!" ketus Jude.

"Ano ne, Otou-san. Tadi aku membuat onigiri ini dibantu oleh Aed-san, lho. Aku yang membuatnya, Aed-san yang mengambil bahan-bahannya. Membuatnya ternyata susah sekali. Tanganku sampai panas karena harus membentuk nasi yang baru diambil dari _magic jar_ menjadi bulat," jelas Lucy. "Karena aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah-payah, maka Otou-san harus segera memakannya."

Mendengar celotehan Lucy membuat kemarahan Jude sudah sampai puncaknya. Dia pun melempar onigiri Lucy dari mejanya, hingga jatuh ke lantai ruangannya. Lucy sangat terkejut ketika melihat onigiri yang sudah susah-payah dibuatnya hancur.

"Otou... san...," gumam Lucy dengan air mata menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Nah, sekarang keluar dari ruanganku, Lucy! Jangan pernah kembali ke sini!" teriak Jude yang sudah naik pitam.

Lucy memandangi onigirinya yang sudah hancur. "OTOU-SAN JAHAT! JAHAAAAT!" pekik Lucy seraya berlari keluar dari ruangan Jude sambil berurai air mata.

* * *

"Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama! Anda mau ke mana?! Kok Anda bawa-bawa tas?" tanya Spetto yang sedang menyapu halaman Heartfilia Konzern.

Lucy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Spetto. Dia tetap berlari sambil membawa tas-tasnya yang berisi barang-barang miliknya. Ya, dia mau kabur dari rumah. Dia masih menangis terisak-isak, sakit hati.

"Lho? Di-di mana aku?" gumam Lucy sambil celingukan. Dia tersesat sampai ke dalam hutan. Tadi, Lucy lari tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan akhirnya sampai di sini, dalam hutan. Yang jelas, Lucy sudah keluar dari area Heartfilia Konzern.

Lucy mulai kebingungan. Tidak ada orang satupun di sana selain dirinya. Sepi sekali. Yang terdengar hanya gemerisik daun pohon yang terkena angin. "Uuukh...," Lucy ketakutan. Kakinya gemetaran. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Spetto-san, Aed-san, Bero-san, Ribbon-san, Zoldeo-san, dan para _maid_ lainnya... _tasukete_...," kata Lucy meminta tolong. Tapi, suaranya terlalu kecil untuk memanggil semua pembantunya untuk menolongnya.

Sayangnya, suara Lucy tidak kuat lagi. Dia tidak kuat teriak minta tolong karena terlalu takut di dalam hutan sendirian. "Tolong Lucy... Lucy takuut...," tangis Lucy. Dia duduk bersandar di pohon yang rindang. Diletakkannya tas-tas miliknya di sebelahnya. Karena saking ketakutannya, Lucy menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Sejam kemudian, Lucy tertidur pulas. Air matanya membekas di kedua pipinya. Lutut masih dipeluknya. Tiba-tiba, pundak Lucy ditepuk-tepuk oleh seseorang. Lucy segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ternyata, yang menepuknya tadi adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ memakai jaket putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Di sebelah anak laki-laki itu, terdapat seorang wanita berambut pendek memakai jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Dan di sebelah wanita tadi, seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang memakai jaket biru dan celana panjang hitam berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki _raven_ itu.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Lucy balas tanya.

"Tentang identitas kami bertiga nanti akan kujelaskan padamu. Sekarang, ayo ikut kami ke penginapan! Kalau kamu di sini terus, nanti kamu masuk angin lho. Soalnya, angin di sini lumayan kencang," kata laki-laki _raven_ itu sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

Lucy masih bimbang, apakah dia harus menerima ajakan laki-laki _raven_ dan keluarganya itu atau menolak ajakan mereka karena takut mereka berbuat jahat padanya? Melihat raut wajah Lucy yang kelihatannya masih takut dengan mereka bertiga, wanita berambut pendek tadi berkata,

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, Anak Manis. Kami ini orang-orang baik, kok," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Lucy diam, memikir-mikir dulu. Akhirnya, dia menerima ajakan mereka bertiga. Lucy pun mengikuti keluarga itu ke manapun mereka pergi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat pun sampai di sebuah penginapan kecil.

Dilihat dari luar, penampilan penginapan itu memang kecil. Tapi, waktu masuk ke dalamnya, malah terlihat luas. Tidak luas-luas amat, sih. Sedang-sedang saja. Yang enak di dalam penginapan itu, ada penghangat di situ. Di daerah sekitar penginapan itu, hawanya memang dingin sekali, bahkan kabarnya di daerah sana pernah turun salju.

"Nah, ini penginapan kami. Silakan masuk," ucap laki-laki berambut putih seraya berjalan masuk bersama wanita berambut pendek dan laki-laki berambut _raven_.

Lucy dengan polosnya mengangguk. Dia pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Tas-tasnya diletakkan di samping pintu masuk, tentunya di dalam penginapan. "Ha-hangat...," gumam Lucy merasa senang karena akhirnya dapat merasakan kehangatan, soalnya daritadi Lucy kedinginan.

"Ini tehnya. _Dozo_," ucap wanita berambut pendek sembari meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan Lucy.

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu_," sahut Lucy sambil meneguk tehnya sedikit-sedikit.

Wanita berambut pendek, laki-laki berambut _raven_, dan laki-laki berambut putih duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy. Mereka bertiga senang sekali mendapat teman baru, terutama si laki-laki berambut _raven_. Tapi, daritadi dia tampaknya diam terus. Mungkin, masih malu-malu ketemu Lucy, tapi dalam hatinya, laki-laki _raven_ ini senang sekali.

"Namamu siapa, Anak Manis?" tanya wanita berambut pendek dengan lembut.

"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia," jawab Lucy malu-malu.

"Kalau aku, Ur. Salam kenal," kata wanita berambut pendek yang bernama Uru.

"Jadi, kau anak dari keluarga Heartfilia yang adalah keluarga terkaya itu? Hebat!" puji laki-laki berambut putih kagum. "Oiya, perkenalkan, namaku Lyon Bastia. Tapi, kamu bisa memanggilku Lyon-oniichan. Tunggu dulu, umurmu berapa, Lucy?"

"6 tahun."

"Oh begitu, berarti benar. Kamu bisa memanggilku Lyon saja atau Lyon-oniichan."

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai ke hutan, Lucy?" tanya Ur.

"Aku marah kepada Otou-san karena sudah menjatuhkan onigiri buatanku yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah. Aku benar-benar benci Otou-san. Selamanya, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumahku. Percuma saja aku pulang ke sana, aku tidak mendapat teman satupun. Aku kesepian di rumah," jawab Lucy, kemudian meneguk kembali tehnya. "Tapi, beruntung aku bertemu dengan kalian. Sekarang aku punya teman," lanjut Lucy sambil tersenyum senang. Uru dan Lyon ikut tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya. Kami lupa memperkenalkan anak ini padamu. Anak ini namanya Gray Fullbuster. Dia anaknya pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Lebih suka menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan yang lainnya," kata Ur sambil menarik laki-laki _raven_ yang bernama Gray itu.

"Sa-salam kenal, Gray-oniichan!" kata Lucy.

"Panggil aku Gray saja. Kau seumuran denganku, makanya tidak usah menambahkan kata _onii-chan_ segala," ketus Gray.

Lucy yang mendengar nada bicara Gray hanya menunduk, karena dia kira Gray marah padanya. Melihat ekspresi Lucy yang kelihatannya masih takut pada Gray, Lyon langsung menenangkannya. "Jangan takut, Lucy! Nada bicara Gray memang kedengarannya kasar, tapi aslinya dia orang baik, kok," hibur Lyon sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy.

"I-iya... Lyon-oniichan...," kata Lucy.

* * *

Esok paginya...

"Lyon-oniichan! Di mana Ur-san?" tanya Lucy dengan riang seraya menghampiri Lyon yang asyik berlatih posisi untuk mengeluarkan sihir esnya.

"Ur sedang melatih Gray belajar sihir es," jawab Lyon sambil memandangi wajah manis Lucy. "Mau ke sana?" tawar Lyon.

"Iya! Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua berlatih sihir!" kata Lucy menerima tawaran Lyon dengan antusias. Lyon tersenyum melihat Lucy semangat begitu. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke gunung es, tempat di mana Ur dan Gray berlatih sihir es.

Ketika sesampainya di sana...

"Uwaaah..., di-dingin se-se-sekali, y-y-yaaa...?" komentar Lucy gemetaran karena saking dinginnya gunung es itu.

"Kalau kamu kedinginan, kamu bisa memakai bajuku, Lucy. Nih, pakai saja," kata Lyon sambil melepas pakaiannya dan memakaikannya pada Lucy, sehingga sekarang dia bertelanjang dada.

"Ly-Lyon-oniichan! Apa kamu tidak kedinginan, tidak memakai pakaian begitu?" tanya Lucy terkejut melihat Lyon yang bertelanjang dada.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, soalnya aku sering berlatih sihir es pada Uru juga tidak pakai baju begini. Begitu juga dengan Gray. Uru-nya juga tidak memakai baju," jawab Lyon meyakinkan Lucy yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Lucy manggut-manggut, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian Lyon yang lumayan tebal itu. Seketika, tubuhnya menjadi terasa lebih hangat. Tak lupa, ucapan terima kasih dilontarkan Lucy kepada Lyon.

Ketika sampai di tempat Uru melatih Gray...

"Ah, Ur-san!" teriak Lucy memanggil Uru yang tengah melatih Gray.

"Lucy! Kenapa kamu ke sini? Nanti kamu bisa kedinginan, lho!" Ur balas teriak. Dia dan Gray segera menghampiri Lucy dan Lyon.

"Kamu ngapain mengajak anak perempuan itu ke sini, hah?" tanya Gray pada Lyon dengan judes. "Kalau sampai penginapan dia flu bagaimana? Kamu harus tanggung jawab, Lyon!"

"So-soalnya, dia mencari Ur. Jadi, sekalian saja kuajak dia ke sini sekali-sekali," jawab Lyon gelagapan, padahal dia lebih tua dari Gray, kenapa malah takut dengan Gray yang lebih muda darinya? Bukannya terbalik?

"Oh iya, Gray! Kamu buat apa latihan sihir es bersama Uru-san?" tanya Lucy kepada Gray.

"Eh? Nnng... nnnng...," Gray kebingungan mau menjawab apa. "U-u-untuk mengalahkan... Deliora...," jawab Gray akhirnya. Raut mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi sedih.

"Deliora? Apa itu?" tanya Lucy polos.

Gray diam, tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersiap-siap ingin menangis lagi dari Lucy. Lyon dan Ur sudah tahu reaksi Gray kalau ditanyakan tentang Deliora.

"Deliora itu semacam monster. Dia telah menghancurkan perumahan tempat tinggal Gray, dan monster itu membunuh kedua orangtua Gray. Gray menyimpan dendam yang besar sekali pada Deliora. Oh iya, untungnya, waktu perumahan tempat tinggal Gray sudah porak-poranda, aku dan Ur yang kebetulan lewat situ terpana dengan pemandangan seperti itu, Gray masih hidup. Tidak ada seorangpun warga selain Gray yang masih hidup. Kami pun menyelamatkan Gray, dan akhirnya, Gray ikut bersama aku dan Ur untuk belajar sihir es," bisik Lyon menceritakan semuanya.

"DIAM, DIAM, DIAAAAAMMM! DIAM KAU, LYON!" teriak Gray kesal. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. "JANGAN CERITAKAN ITU PADA LUCY! JANGAN!" larang Gray sekali lagi.

Ur yang melihatnya akhirnya mengajak anak-anak didiknya (beserta Lucy) pulang ke penginapan kembali. Latihan hari itu pun selesai.

Malamnya di penginapan...

"Lucy, Lyon, Gray! Ayo tidur! Besok pagi, kalian bertiga harus ikut aku ke gunung es!" titah Ur kepada Lucy, Lyon, dan Gray yang sedang menghangatkan diri di perapian.

"Iya...," sahut Lucy dan Lyon seraya berjalan ke kamar Ur untuk mengambil futon masing-masing dan meletakkannya di depan perapian. Mereka berdua tidur di dekat perapian karena saking dinginnya udara di situ dan mereka kedinginan.

Ur cuma menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Lucy dan Lyon tidur di depan perapian. Wajah Lucy dan Lyon yang tertidur pulas membuat Ur ingin mencubiti wajah mereka dengan gemas. Lucu sekali.

Tetapi, hei... ada kejanggalan di pemandangan itu. Ur mencari kejanggalan itu. Seperti ada yang kurang di situ. Ya, Gray Fullbuster. Dia tidak ada di dekat Lucy maupun Lyon. Ur pun mencari anak didiknya yang satu itu ke seluruh penjuru penginapan. Ternyata, Gray sedang menyendiri di bagian luar pintu penginapan. Tak dihiraukannya udara dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia tetap duduk di situ dengan muka merengut.

"Gray, jangan duduk di sini. Ayo masuk dan tidur!" titah Ur.

Gray diam saja. Dia memang anak yang tipe pendiam. Perlahan, Gray menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ur..., izinkan aku untuk menyerang Deliora besok malam," ucap Gray tiba-tiba sambil memandang wajah gurunya.

"Eh?!" Ur terkejut sekali mendengar ucapan Gray itu. "Me-memangnya, Deliora datang lagi?" tanya Ur.

"Iya. Pulang dari gunung es tadi, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan orang yang naik kereta yang tadi lewat di sampingku. Kata orang itu, Deliora akan berulah lagi di suatu pedesaan dekat sini," jawab Gray datar. "Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk menyerangnya sendirian, Ur."

"Tidak! Tidak akan kuizinkan kalau kamu pergi sendiri! Kamu tidak akan menang melawan Deliora, Gray! Aku saja belum bisa melawannya, apalagi kau!" cetus Ur, tidak mengizinkan Gray melawan Deliora sendirian.

Gray hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudahlah...," gumam Gray pasrah. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam penginapan. Ur yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. "Gray...," gumam Ur dengan lirih. Lalu, dia pun masuk ke dalam penginapan, menyusul Gray yang sudah masuk duluan.

Sebelum tidur, Gray melakukan hal yang Lucy dan Lyon lakukan. Yaitu mengambil futonnya dan meletakkannya di depan perapian. Jadi, Lucy di antara Lyon dan Gray. Mereka bertiga pun tidur. Melihat anak-anak didiknya yang lucu-lucu itu tidur, Uru cuma bisa tersenyum. Kemudian, dia pun beranjak tidur juga di depan perapian untuk menjaga anak-anak didiknya.

* * *

Esok malamnya...

"Gray, ingat lho. Malam ini kamu harus tidur! Besok kita latihan lagi bersama Lyon, oke? Pokoknya, jangan nekad mau melawan Deliora!" tegas Ur sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet," sahut Gray.

BLETAK!

Ur memukul kepala Gray dengan keras. "Jangan sekali-kali kamu mengatai gurumu seperti itu!" seru Ur.

"_Go-gomen_," sahut Gray sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat dipukul Ur.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bertiga cepat tidur!" titah Ur kepada anak-anak didiknya.

Mereka bertiga menurut. Mereka segera tiduran di futon masing-masing dan akhirnya terlelap, begitu juga dengan Ur.

Tengah malam, Gray membuka kedua matanya. Sebelum bangkit dari futonnya, Gray mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dulu, baru bangkit dari futonnya. Dia melihat ke arah Lucy, Lyon, dan Ur. Semua tertidur nyenyak. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar tertidur nyenyak, Gray segera menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

Sudah siap semua, Gray berjalan ke arah pintu depan penginapan dengan mengendap-endap. Sesekali, kepalanya menengok ke arah belakang, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terbangun. "Maafkan aku, Ur. Aku harus melawan Deliora sekarang untuk balas dendam," bisik Gray pelan.

Dibukanya pintu depan penginapan dengan pelan, agar Ur, Lyon, dan Lucy tidak terbangun. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang memanggil Gray. "Gray, mau ke mana?" tanya Lucy keras.

Gray terkejut mendengarnya. Dia perlahan menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. "Lu-Lucy! Ja-jangan keras-keras! Nanti Ur dan Lyon akan terbangun!" bisik Gray sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Lucy langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia mengangguk seraya berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri Gray. "Gray, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Lucy dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Aku mau melawan Deliora, si monster yang telah membunuh orangtuaku," jawab Gray pelan sekali. "Sebaiknya kamu kembali tidur, Lucy. Kamu tidak boleh ikut denganku."

"Tidak. Aku mau ikut bersama Gray," rengek Lucy.

"Tidak boleh, Lucy. Berbahaya. Kau 'kan masih kecil."

"Tapi, kamu 'kan seumuran denganku!"

"Sssst!" bisik Gray. Dia pun memandang Lyon dan Uru. Mereka masih tertidur pulas. "Sudahlah, pokoknya kamu jangan ikut!" larang Gray sambil menendang Lucy jauh-jauh.

"Kya!" seru Lucy pelan. BRUK! Dia terjatuh setelah ditendang oleh Gray. Gray tidak peduli dengan Lucy yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia langsung berlari ke luar penginapan. Lucy hanya memandang Gray yang sedang berlari melawan angin yang sedang bertiup kencang itu.

Lucy bangkit kembali. Dia memandang Uru dan Lyon. Masih tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Lucy berubah. "Ur-san tidak memperbolehkan Gray untuk melawan Deliora, tapi Gray nekat untuk melawan monster itu. Aku akan menghentikan Gray!" gumam Lucy pelan. Diam-diam, Lucy memakai jaket dari dalam tasnya. Lalu, dia pun berjalan ke luar penginapan menyusul Gray, meninggalkan Ur dan Lyon yang tertidur pulas.

* * *

GROOOAAAARRR!

Terdengar suara geraman yang begitu besar dan sampai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru daerah pegunungan tersebut. Ya, itu suara Deliora yang sedang sibuk menghancurkan suatu pedesaan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari penginapan Gray.

"Haaah... hahh..., akhirnya... sampai juga...," gumam Gray dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Nafasnya sampai mengeluarkan asap putih.

Dia memandang Deliora yang sedang sibuk menghancurkan rumah-rumah di situ dengan pandangan penuh dendam. Gray merasa sudah siap untuk melawan Deliora, karena itu, dia memanggil Deliora untuk mengajaknya berperang. "Heeei, Delioraa! Ayo sini, lawan aku kalau berani! Aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melawanmu!" teriak Gray menarik perhatian Deliora.

Sontak, Deliora menoleh ke arah Gray yang masih memanggil-manggil dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Deliora langsung mendekat ke arah Gray. "Sinii!" teriak Gray.

Deliora mendekat dan mendekat lagi ke arah Gray. Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berhadapan. Gray sudah siap untuk menyerang Deliora. "_Ice Make, Lance_!" teriak Gray sambil meluncurkan serangannya pada Deliora.

Sayangnya, serangan Gray barusan ditepis oleh Deliora. Sekarang, giliran Deliora yang menyerang. Dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas Gray, bersiap-siap mau menginjaknya. "_Ice-Ice Make, Shield_!" teriak Gray sambil meluncurkan serangannya lagi yang berupa tameng es. Namun, tameng es tidak ke luar dari tangannya.

"Sial! Brengsek kau, Deliora!" tukas Gray dengan kata-kata kasar. Tiba-tiba Gray merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. "Urgh..., kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi lemah begini? Sialan kau, Deliora!" keluh Gray sambil duduk berlutut karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemah, seperti kehilangan ilmu sihir.

SYUUUUUUUUUUNGG!

Kaki Deliora mulai turun ke bawah, tepat di atas Gray. Dia mau menginjak Gray yang lengah itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba...

SYUUUT! GDUBRAAAAK!

Gray merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang, lalu tak lama dia pun terjatuh. Ketika membuka matanya, ternyata seseorang yang menolongnya itu adalah Lucy!

"Lu-Lucy?!" Gray nampak terkejut dengan sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang di hadapannya. "Ka-kamu ngapain di sini?! Sana balik ke penginapan! Berbahaya kalau kamu di sini!" omel Gray tampak kesal.

Lucy pun bangkit dari jatuhnya. "A-aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu pulang kembali, Gray! Uru-san sudah bilang padamu, jangan nekat untuk melawan Deliora! Aku tidak peduli dengan udara yang sangat dingin yang menusuk tubuhku, yang penting aku bisa mengajakmu pulang kembali ke penginapan!" jelas Lucy. Keluar asap putih di dekat mulutnya setiap kali dia berbicara karena saking dinginnya udara di situ.

"Ti-ti-tidak perlu... membawaku... pulang ke... penginapan...," rintih Gray. "Kalau kamu tidak kembali ke penginapan..., kamu bisa terluka, Lucy..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau terluka atau tidak, aku harus membawamu pulang ke penginapan, Gray! Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka," sahut Lucy dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat peduli padamu, karena aku menyayangimu, Gray! Meskipun kau selalu berkata dengan nada kasar padaku, aku tetap menyayangimu!"

"Lucy...," Gray terpana mendengar kalimat Lucy yang terakhir itu. Mukanya bersemu merah ketika memandang Lucy yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"ICE MAKE, ROSE GARDEN!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara seorang wanita dari belakang Gray dan Lucy yang tidak lain adalah Ur. Ketika mengeluarkan jurus itu, seluruh daerah itu dipenuhi es yang tajam-tajam dan tampak menjulang ke atas. Untungnya, Gray dan Lucy bisa menghindar dari serangan Ur itu.

"Ur-san! Lyon-oniichan!" seru Lucy sambil menghampiri Lyon dan Ur, diikuti oleh Gray.

"Gray, sudah aku bilang 'kan? Kamu jangan nekat melawan Deliora! Kamu tidak akan bisa!" omel Ur. "Dan... Lucy? Kamu juga ngapain ke sini?" tanya Ur dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin menghentikan Gray, Ur-san. Aku ingin membawanya pulang kembali ke penginapan," jawab Lucy dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sudah, tidak usah sedih begitu. Ur dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu, kok. Kamu 'kan sudah pintar, mau mengajak Gray pulang kembali," hibur Lyon sambil mengusap-usap kepala Lucy dengan lembut. Lucy yang tadinya sedih, sekarang senang lagi berkat Lyon. Dia pun tersenyum pada Lyon.

"Nah, Anak-Anak. Kalian mundur dulu, biar aku yang menangani Deliora," kata Ur.

Gray, Lucy, dan Lyon pun mundur beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari Ur. Ur mulai mengambil posisi-posisi sebelum mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dikeluarkannya berbagai macam jurus-jurus es yang dia pelajari selama ini. Tetapi sayang, tidak ada satupun jurusnya yang mempan terhadap Deliora. Gray, Lucy, dan Lyon mendekat pada Ur untuk membantu Ur.

Gray dan Lyon menggunakan jurus-jurus esnya, sedangkan Lucy membantu sebisanya saja, dengan melemparkan batuan-batuan kecil pada Deliora. Ur sudah melarang mereka bertiga agar tidak mendekati Deliora, tetapi tetap saja tiga anak ini menyerang Deliora dengan kemampuan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Deliora menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras, membuat daerah situ bergetar-getar seperti gempa bumi. Gray, Lyon, Lucy, dan Ur pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh. Tubuh mereka menjadi luka-luka dan kotor akibat terlalu sering terjatuh dan terkena serangan Deliora.

"Te-ternyata... Deliora itu... kuat juga..., tidak seperti yang kukira...," gumam Ur. Dia pun bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Terpaksa, harus menggunakan Iced Shell untuk menyegel Deliora agar tidak berulah lagi," lanjut Uru lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Deliora.

"Ja-jangan, Uru! Jangan menggunakan jurus Iced Shell!" cegah Gray sambil menarik tangan Ur. "Nanti kau bisa celaka bila menggunakan jurus itu!"

"Iced Shell?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya, itu sihir es yang paling berbahaya. Jika kita menggunakan sihir itu kepada musuh kita, tubuh musuh akan tersegel rapat di dalam es, tapi tubuh pengguna sihir Ice Shell itu akan hancur. Jadi, kalau Ur menggunakan Ice Shell kepada Deliora, Deliora akan membeku selamanya, tapi tubuh Ur akan hancur nantinya," jelas Lyon. Dia juga ikut-ikutan menarik tangan Ur untuk mencegah Ur melakukan jurus itu.

"Ur-san, jangan lakukan jurus itu!" Lucy juga ikut-ikutan mencegah Ur.

Ur yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia melepas genggaman tiga anaknya itu, lalu menggenggam tiga tangan mungil anak-anaknya. "Maafkan aku, Gray, Lyon, Lucy... Jurus ini harus dilakukan, agar Deliora tidak berulah lagi. Kalau Deliora berulah lagi di suatu tempat, urusannya bisa panjang. Karena itu, terpaksa aku harus menyegel Deliora dengan menggunakan jurus Iced Shell," ucap Ur. "Jadi, izinkan gurumu ini untuk melakukan jurus itu..."

Ur melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan tiga anak-anaknya. Lalu, berbalik ke arah Deliora. SET! Ur menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke arah depan, kaki dilebarkannya. Seketika, udara dingin menyelimuti Ur dan Deliora, serta daerah perumahan itu. Cahaya putih bersinar terang, membuat yang melihatnya silau, apalagi di tengah malam seperti itu. Angin yang tadi bertiup kencang, menjadi tambah kencang saja.

"Uuukh... Ur-san...," kata Lucy sambil berusaha melindungi diri agar tidak terlempar jauh akibat angin dari Ur, begitu juga dengan Gray dan Lyon.

Ur menarik tangannya lagi, tidak bentuk menyilang. "URUUUUU!" teriak Gray dengan bercucuran air mata. Lucy dan Lyon juga mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Zettai Touketsu! Aisu no Sheru!_ (Iced Shell)" seru Ur.

Seketika, es menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Deliora. Melihat Ur yang perlahan menghilang, Gray pun cepat-cepat mengucapkan suatu kalimat pada Ur, gurunya. "Maafkan aku, Ur! Maafkan aku yang sudah nekad ingin melawan Deliora! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu terluka! Aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna dan selalu membuatmu kesal! Terimalah permintaan maafku, Ur!" ucap Gray dengan bercucuran air mata. "Hiks... semua ini salahku... hiks... maafkan aku... Ur...," lanjut Gray pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Ur sambil tersenyum tulus pada Gray. "Kamu tidak salah. Semua ini bukan salah kalian," lanjut Ur.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau harus berbuat sampai sejauh ini, Ur?!" tanya Gray.

"Karena aku tahu, monster itu adalah kegelapanmu, Gray. Karena itu, aku harus melawannya demi menghilangkan kegelapan yang ada dalam diri muridku, ya 'kan?" jawab Ur.

"U-Ur..., jangan pergi...," tangis Gray.

"Gray, Lucy, Lyon..., jangan menangis. Aku masih hidup, tetapi dalam wujud es untuk menyegel Deliora," hibur Ur sambil tetap tersenyum. Meskipun sudah dihibur begitu, tetap saja Gray, Lucy, dan Lyon menangis. Ur menggenggam ketiga tangan mungil anak-anaknya kembali untuk terakhir kalinya.

SYUUU...

Ur perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. Tetapi, bagian kepalanya belum hilang menjadi es. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal pada kalian bertiga. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, karena ada kalian bertiga di sini. Rasa bahagia itu bertambah, ketika aku bertemu denganmu, Lucy. Sebelum ada kalian bertiga, aku masih memikirkan kebahagiaanku itu seperti apa. Tetapi, sejak bertemu kalian bertiga, aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya," jelas Ur sambil mengusap pipi tiga anak didiknya satu per satu.

"Ur..., jangan menghilang!" seru Lyon yang daritadi diam saja.

"Kalian bertiga adalah matahariku," ucap Ur sebagai salam perpisahan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, tetapi raut mukanya tetap saja sedih. Akhirnya, Ur pun menghilang, menjadi es yang menyegel Deliora.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ur yang menggema di sekitar situ. Ternyata, ada sesuatu yang masih ingin dikatakan. "_Gray, aku sudah menyegel kegelapanmu..._," ucap Ur kepada Gray.

Terbayanglah wajah Ur yang sedang tersenyum tulus pada Gray di benak Gray, Lucy, dan Lyon. "UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!" teriak Gray, Lucy, dan Lyon serempak. Air mata mereka bertiga mengalir dengan deras. Mereka bertiga cuma bisa menangis di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, semenjak kepergian Ur, Lyon dan Lucy tidak tinggal di penginapan lagi. Lyon kabur entah ke mana, sedangkan Lucy terpaksa kembali ke Heartfilia Konzern. Dia tetap menyimpan dendam pada ayahnya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gray? Dia tetap tinggal di penginapan seorang diri. Tidak ada Lyon dan Lucy. Satu lagi, tidak ada Ur. Suasana di situ tampak membosankan.

Tetapi, suatu hari, Gray menemukan sebuah buku tulis berwarna putih di pojok lemari baju di kamar Ur. Buku tulis itu sudah diselimuti debu yang tebal. Gray membersihkan debu yang ada di buku itu. Di bagian depan buku itu, tertulis nama "UR". Berarti, buku itu milik Ur.

Gray membuka lembar pertama buku tulis itu. Ternyata, itu adalah buku diari Ur. Isinya tentang kegiatan sehari-hari Ur bersama Gray dan Lyon. Kejadian bertemu dengan Lucy juga Ur tulis di situ. Lembar-lembar tentang keseharian Ur bersama Lucy tidak banyak, malah yang banyak itu lembar-lembar keseharian Ur bersama Gray dan Lyon.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Gray terkesima, yaitu tulisan yang ada di lembar terakhir diari Ur. Tulisan dalam lembar terakhir itu begini:

_Jika suatu hari aku akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirku, aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk memberitahu Gray, Lyon, dan Lucy untuk mengunjungi guild mage yang berada di suatu kota yang bernama Magnolia. Di sana, mereka bertiga akan dibesarkan dan dididik dengan baik oleh master pemilik guild mage itu dan bisa mendapatkan teman baru. _

Begitu tulisan dalam diari Ur yang membuat Gray terkesima. Setelah terdiam cukup lama memandangi tulisan itu, Gray kemudian menutup kembali buku diari Ur. "Baiklah, aku akan melaksanakan apa yang Uru katakan di dalam diari ini!" seru Gray.

"Tapi..., aku juga harus mengajak Lyon dan Lucy, ya? Ur tidak menyuruh aku saja yang berangkat ke guild mage di Kota Magnolia, tapi Lyon dan Lucy juga... Nnnng... bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak tahu mereka berdua sekarang di mana. Kalau Lucy, dia tidak mungkin pulang kembali ke rumahnya, karena masih kesal dengan ayahnya...," gumam Gray bingung.

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Gray memutuskan bahwa dia saja yang akan mengunjungi guild mage di Kota Magnolia, tanpa mengajak Lucy dan Lyon karena Gray tidak tahu keberadaan mereka berdua.

Singkat cerita, setelah sampai di guild mage Kota Magnolia, Gray langsung diterima oleh sang master guild mage menjadi anggota Fairy Tail, nama guild mage itu. Lalu, beberapa tahun kemudian, Lucy menyusul menjadi anggota Fairy Tail juga. Mereka tidak mengingat satu sama lain. Mereka sudah lupa, begitu juga dengan Lyon yang (ceritanya) sudah melupakan Gray, serta Lucy. Karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

.

OWARI

.

* * *

Ini adalah imajinasi author sendiri! Ngerti?! *idih, ngomel-ngomel sendiri, mana ngomelnya gaje banget lagi…*

Ending-nya jelek, ya? Iya, author juga merasa kayak gitu, kok. Gomen ne, Minna-san…. Kalau Readers menganggap cerita ini aneh, author maklumi, kok. Ini kan imajinasi author. Imajinasi author penuh dnegan imajinasi yang super gaje dan sialnya, imajinasi itu dituangkan dalam bentuk cerita dan di-publish di website fanfiction! *ngomong apa, sih…*

Oh iya, cerita But, I Love You!-nya berhenti dulu, ya. Belum dapat ide romance antara Gray ama Lucy-nya. Kebanyakan basa-basi ceritanya.

_Hai', saigo no kotoba_…

REVIEW ne! Onegai…


End file.
